


【涉零】再怎样也不能浪费食物

by GraphiteRW



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteRW/pseuds/GraphiteRW





	【涉零】再怎样也不能浪费食物

“零，零——你醒着吗？”

日日树涉趴在床上，单手撑头歪脸看着熟睡的朔间零自言自语，过了一会不知道从哪里找了一根雪白的羽毛，拈在手里左右转动着要去搔那人的脸。沉睡中的朔间零皱了皱眉头，将被子扯起来蒙住半张脸，将作乱的羽毛挡在被子外面。

“太阳已经下山了，是魔王该苏醒的时间了哦。”日日树涉用身体挡住从窗帘那边透进来的一点点光线，面不改色地哄骗朔间零。

朔间零稍微睁开眼，睡眼朦胧辨不清虚实，只见房间确实黑压压一片，但身体像只睡了两个小时一样沉重，所以他又整个缩进被子里，闭上眼睛重新找梦中世界的番茄田。

“零？零那么大的人还赖床好意思吗？日日树涉都要替你感到羞耻！”日日树涉倒是不愿意了，找了找朔间零耳朵的位置，贴着被子大呼小叫。

“吾辈还想问汝昨晚折腾到那么晚好意思吗？”他一把推开捣乱的人，语气相当不耐烦。

日日树涉有什么不好意思的，朔间零可能睡糊了脑子没意识到这话落到对方耳朵里四舍五入就是夸奖，见零终于肯搭理他一下，仿佛受到了莫大的鼓励，整个人钻进被子里硬是要和闭着眼的人面对面贴着，热切的目光仿佛有重量，压得人喘不过气来。

“……汝到底要做什么？”朔间零装睡了一会，还是无可奈何睁开眼。日日树涉的烦人劲从认识他第一天就领教到了，要是他愿意能什么都不干光烦着自己，还是让他早点满意来得划算。

“想做了。”日日树涉丢了手上的羽毛就搂过去贴紧对方，有一定硬度的物体隔着衣服暧昧地磨蹭着朔间零的大腿。

“不做。”朔间零翻了个身，冷酷无情地拒绝了他。

“做嘛——”日日树涉退而求其次从身后贴紧朔间零，然后伸手去抚慰零的身体。多年的相处下来两人对彼此都了如指掌，就像朔间零会选择满足涉来避免被烦，日日树涉也能知道能任性的底线在哪里。

“别蹭过来。”手掌摸进衣服里磨蹭腰部，沉睡的身体随着抚摸一点点被唤醒，酥酥麻麻的痒涌上大脑，朔间零感觉日日树涉在吻他，很轻很轻地落在耳朵后面一点的皮肤上，呼吸喷在头发上搔得痒痒的，比起情欲更像是想引起注意的撒娇。

伸进衣服里的手毫无章法地抚摸，温热的皮肤相互摩擦燃起星星火火般细小的情欲，在身体的每一处跳跃燃烧，这种不尽兴的抚摸让两人的耐心都用到尽头。最后朔间零转了个身，带着轻微的怒气咬上日日树涉的嘴唇，说快做。

矜持向来是不必要的，日日树涉得偿所愿，带着恃宠而骄的小得意把朔间零压到身下，沿着耳垂一路向下有些用力地啃咬苍白的皮肤，渴望在上面染上属于自己的艳色。银色的发丝随着动作滑进衣服里，遵循着主人的意志肆意捣乱，朔间零扯住作乱的人的衣领，硬生生把衣服拉得滑落下来，两人都愣了一下，日日树涉先反应过来嗤地笑出声，贴上去急切而凶狠地吻那鲜红的唇，仿佛要将整个人撕碎吞进腹中。

“唔……”舌尖从唇齿间横蛮地插了进去，带着一点玫瑰的香气，朔间零被吻得迷迷糊糊，实际上没睡足的身体软且无力，他也懒得去抚慰一下对方的身体，索性由着人在他身上胡来。但他忽然想起一件特别不相干的事情，在空荡荡的脑海里一遍遍回荡着到了不吐不快的地步，所以他推开了日日树涉，问：“汝是不是偷喝了冰箱里的玫瑰酒。”

饶是多情如朔间零，在浪漫主义的日日树涉面前也时而跟不上对方的节奏，亲吻被打断显然让日日树涉很不满。不过很快，日日树涉从床边摸来了玫瑰酒——已经喝去了大半，木塞被日日树涉张嘴咬掉，随便吐到床上不知道什么地方。

“零也喝一点，就不能算我一人偷喝了。”说着，酒瓶倾斜成相当危险的角度，浓郁的玫瑰香顺着修长的瓶口溢出，淡粉色的酒液淅淅沥沥落在朔间零染上薄红的胸前。酒液还带着几分冰凉，他下意识移了移身体，那细细的直流便打中胸前的红点，在乳晕上溅开。

“日日树君！”酒液顺着身体四处流动，浸透了覆在上面的衣料，黏腻地紧贴在皮肤上。日日树涉并不会因为一声呵斥停下，伸出舌头舔掉四处横流的酒液，然后喂进朔间零嘴里，乐此不疲。

朔间零才后知后觉日日树涉可能醉了，琉璃似的眼里混杂着笑意和醉意，弯弯的眼角眯得像只狡黠的狐狸。“零怎么不喝？难道是下面想喝？”日日树涉用指尖蘸了点酒，就不留情地往下身摸索，冰凉的酒液刺激得小穴紧紧缩着，在入口磨蹭了几下没进去后改抚摸上前面的性器。熟练的抚摸让他很快情动，半推半就地张开双腿任人伺候，喘息渐渐急促，日日树涉爱极了这幅模样，另一灼热的物体贴上来，被珍惜地握在手里一同摩擦着，他由觉不够，长腿一勾让两人下体更加亲密地贴合在一起。

日日树涉牵过朔间零的手，要他握住两人的物件，又在上淋了些酒液，朔间零难耐地收紧手，相互挤压下升腾起更剧烈的快感，玫瑰的香气混杂在微腥的浊液里，有种鬼魅的勾人。日日树涉收回性器，抬高他的腰，在下身松软开的小嘴处轻轻打着转，一点点按压着滚烫的软肉，润滑用的软膏早已经融成液体流进体内，手指却始终不肯进去，引得那处湿了一片，透明的爱液又从小口中满溢出来。本来不应该是用来做这等旖旎之事的地方都情动得如此彻底，得不到缓解的欲望吊得人心痒难耐，朔间零一脚要踢到日日树涉脸上，被灵活地避开然后抓住了脚踝。

修长坚硬的物体终于顶上穴口，朔间零松开了身体准备接纳那个灼热的物体。不过刺进来的东西显然要比日日树涉的性器小许多，朔间零后知后觉那冰凉的物体是酒瓶的时候，身体已经吞进了一大截，冰凉的瓶口被媚肉紧紧缠住，抗拒着不让它再前进一点，不过显然日日树涉还有接下来的计划。被冰镇过的酒液随着瓶口流进朔间零的身体，收得再紧也无法阻止酒液的流入，朔间零甚至能感觉到冰凉的东西慢慢流进他身体。

瓶口刚好抵住敏感的部分轻轻研磨，巨大的刺激终于逼得朔间零开了口。“……涉。”只是就算开口也只能吐个名字，带上勾人的喘息和上挑的尾音，勾得作乱的人玩心更盛，倒空了最后一滴酒液后还不放手，用力又往里面推了一下。

“别……嗯，别顶了……”朔间零挣扎了一下，却没想到这下摔到床上，酒瓶和酒液在体内一震，重重地顶弄在前列腺的位置再加上日日树涉在前头煽风点火，一鼓作气就涌上了高潮。朔间零扯住日日树涉掉至手肘的衣领，腰部微微抬起绷出相当好看的线条，理智随着精液一同射出身体，酒瓶挤压得滑落，微粉的酒液从通红的小穴中流出，淫靡的呻吟和水光刺激着对方感官。

“好凉……呜……”朔间零空闲的那只手探到下身，伸进去试图抠挖出流入的酒液，却被日日树涉直接按住一起插进身体，连同自己的手指一起在穴内被摩擦着，倒流的酒液被激烈的碰撞震得来回回荡，渐渐被摩擦至温热。混合着爱液一起变成上好的润滑剂，日日树涉发狠了插进去，每一下都以要贯穿身体的力度不讲理地深入着，手指恰好落在敏感点附近，硬是隔开一个小小的空间，让性器和手指都无法直接摩擦到。

得不到满足的欲望像沙粒一样积累起来，不知不觉堆积成相当大的沙堆。朔间零试图移一下手指的位置却被恋人误解，于是第二根手指报复性地一点点强塞进来，撑到极限的穴口变成薄薄一层，好像要被撕裂一样撑开。“太大了……涉，进不去的呃啊啊啊——”两根手指突然被拔出来，在体内作乱的物体骤然提速，每一下都落在痒处。

体内的物件膨胀变大，日日树涉喘着气吻上微张的唇，呼吸都乱得不在一处，朔间零也不矜持，搂上对方赤裸的肩，抬起腰迎合起恋人的动作，白光闪现之际，两人一同到了高潮，他任由着精液毫无遮拦地射进身体，混合着玫瑰的香气到达旖旎的顶端。

朔间零时常会想，倘若两人选择过平常日子，身侧究竟会怎样物是人非。日日树涉将性器抽出来翻到朔间零身侧，两人不说一句话静静躺着，他向来不求什么白首不分离，也曾得过无数人的真心，若不是二年级那令人生笑的闹剧，也不至于最终走向今日这番关系。日日树涉也并非长情之人，对于对方而言维持这种漫长且不变的爱足以生厌，朔间零想在世人面前花言巧语的日日树涉在自己面前情话都甚少，比起恋人更像是大龄儿童让人怜惜。

不过饶是朔间零也不能真的完全洞察人心，他一开始觉得自己明白日日树涉想要什么，但他看着对方一次次渴望融入人间，却一次次摔得支离破碎，撑着一个浮华可笑泪迹斑驳的面具活在想象出来的凡间。像手中一无所有却想要得到糖果的孩子，眼里闪着亮晶晶的光，朔间零就站在身后犹豫着要不要送对方一颗糖。

但是在他自己都没有意识到的时候，那颗糖已经由自己亲手喂进日日树涉嘴里。朔间零很想知道，对方究竟是心甘情愿放弃了凡间，还是被魔王诅咒，永世不得逃离？纵使是朔间零，也无法全知万能。

“零……”酒意涌上来的日日树涉迷迷糊糊，缠着要抱上来。兴许刚刚用了玫瑰酒的缘故，朔间零这会到比往日要清醒得多，他久未见过日日树涉事后的样子，通常是他体力不支先行睡去，再醒来的时候两人早已清明，和平日无异。

他转身伸手抱住日日树涉，这才看到之前没注意的从窗帘里照进的一束光，他下意识眯了眯眼，刚想起身去拉个窗帘。没想到日日树涉反应倒是比他更快，朔间零的脑袋刚离开枕头，日日树涉早就摇摇晃晃地起床，伸手去合上那点小缝，又摇摇晃晃地走回来，重新窝进被子里，显然是毫无意识的举动。

朔间零想了想，把乱丢在床上的酒瓶踢到地上，伸手拨开日日树涉那一头乱发露出昏昏欲睡的一副眉清目秀，在眉心上印上了一个吻。

留在吾辈身边吧，涉。


End file.
